Backwards Through Time
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: Team Three consisting of Itachi Uchiha, Saichi Nara, and Himawari Uzumaki was up to its usual brand of crazy when an unknown figure sends them to the past! Watch as a motivated Nara, family loving Uzumaki, and idiotic Uchiha cause chaos in the past! Together by: Wanderer and Ocean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! We were half asleep while making pom poms at book club when we came up with this idea. We aren't sane! That's a promise!**

 **~ Wanderer and Ocean**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Birds were singing, and everyone was asleep except the genin chasing Tora, the fire Daimyo's wife's cat, and the blonde pineapple head Saichi Nara, who had inherited the work ethic of his mother Temari. His father, Shikamaru, and older brother, Shikadai were still asleep. Temari was knocking over trees in the backyard over Hidan's pit.

Family bonfire that night!

At the Hokage's house, Himawari Uzumaki was preparing a surprise breakfast for her beloved family. Both of her parents worked so hard it was the least she could do to show she loved them.

At the Uchiha residence , Itachi Uchiha was sitting at his desk with his bubblegum pink hair sticking out in all directions, planning a prank against Boruto Uzumaki who dared to date his beloved older sister, Sarada. All he needed was a bunch of raw fish, rope, and sleeping pills. His team mates, Saichi and Himawari, would kill him later but it was worth it.

All was ready. Operation "Don't Date My Sister Part 74" was a go!

The peaceful morning was shattered when Boruto Uzumaki woke up hanging from a tree branch, covered in raw fish, and with every stray cat in Konoha trying to claw him down.

Itachi was laughing his head off on the roof of the next building when he got a sense of impending doom.

"ITACHI UCHIHA YOU BETTER NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT PRANK YOU TROUBLESOME IDIOT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOU TO UNCLE GAARA AND UNCLE KANKURO WITH MY FAN! CHASING AFTER YOU IS SUCH A DRAG!"

Itachi immediately made a break for the border to Oto, only for his female teammate to intercept him on the way and juken him in the chest. This gave enough time for Saichi to open his fan to all three moons. A look of intense anger of his face.

Just another day in Konoha, especially for Team Three.

Mirai Sarutobi showed up to her team's usual training spot to see Saichi reading a scroll on wind jutsu, Himawari poking at her unconscious teammate, and Itachi on the ground looking as if he had lost even more brain cells.

"Oh hello sensei, we're ready for our training". Saichi replied not acknowledging the fact that Itachi was still on the ground muttering something about tomatoes. Mirai knew he would be fine since he hadn't lost his love for tomatoes. They were like Yondaime-sama and his ramen.

Itachi suddenly shot up and accidently smacked Himawari into a tree on the other side of the training field using his mother's super strength technique. Himawari angrily stomped back towards her team looking the same except. . . the fact that her eyes were consumed with anger and the Byakugan.

Saichi looked at his team mate with slight concern. "Look man, I already beat you up, so I don't want you losing anymore brain cells/ You better run before Hima catches you. Especially with that Byakugan and Uzumaki Chakra reserves."

Itachi didn't wait any longer before bolting away at top speed, Himawari hot on his tail.

Mirai wondered exactly why she had requested a genin squad for the 2947th time since getting Team Three. Then she remembered that she wanted to train Shikamaru's son just like Shikamaru trained her, and her father trained him.

Seeing that her team was busy and didn't really need her at the moment, Mirai walked off to get away from Itachi's girlish screams of pain. Saichi was on the ground reading again, while his teammates released all forms of stress. Itachi through screams, and Himawari through beating him.

"~Oh hi Metal-sempai. You look hot.~" Itachi giggled before passing out.

Saichi groaned "Oh, great! Now he's broken. What a drag! Come on Hima we better get him to his mom. Wait. Hima, didn't you want to practice medical jutsu?"

"Oh yeah, Mama said to practice the Mystical Palm Jutsu like Aunt Sakura taught me!"

Himawari kneeled down next to her "patient" and placed her glowing palms over Sasuke's mini pink-haired clone. Little did they know a figure was watching from afar, grinning evilly. "Well, well, well. Looks like luck is on my side, these three should be perfect. Forbidden Jutsu: Gates of Time!"

Suddenly, a vortex opened under the three genin of Team Three and they all fell through. Himawari and Saichi both attempted to cry for help of stop the fall, Itachi was dreaming about his Dad's tomato garden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ocean: Alright take the disclaimer away Saichi;**

 **Saichi: Why me? What a drag!**

 **Wanderer: It has to be the pineapple because PINEAPPLE POWER!**

 **Saichi: Damn teenage girls and their bad jokes.**

 **Itachi: I liked it!**

 **Saichi: Fine Ocean and Wanderer do not own Naruto or Boruto. They just own the pink haired Itachi and I.**

 **Himawari: Shush! I want to hear the story!**

The Vortex opened up, dropping the two conscious and one unconscious genin onto earth. The conscious ones landed on a bridge, while the unconscious landed in the river.

"COLD!" Itachi yelled, jumping out of the water and clinging to Saichi like a deranged koala.

Saichi paid no attention to the sopping wet Uchiha as he was staring with wide eyes at something in the distance.

"Quick, henge everyone!" He hissed quietly, already making the hand signs himself. He looked over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Get off me now Tomato King! It is way too troublesome carrying you like a backpack."

Itachi got down.

Saichi had henged his hair to be shorter, keeping the platinum blond color. He basically looked like a blonde version of his maternal grandfather Rasa. His outfit , he simply henged his Nara clan symbol since he had been wearing a normal jacket in the first place.

Himawari had henged her long black hair into a bright red color. She had also changed her pale lavender eyes to be a warm brown. To her outfit, she didn't make many changes, just hiding the Uzumaki clan symbol and making her sweatshirt solid yellow. She looked like her grandmother Kushina, a woman Himawari greatly admired and loved.

Itachi. . . well. . . He was there a few moments ago. His teammates just didn't notice his absence yet.

"Why did we have to henge?" Himawari asked Saichi quietly.

Saichi whispered, pulling Himawari into a crouching position. "Look down there and tell me what you see Hima."

Himawari followed the direction that Saichi's finger was pointing with her eyes.

Her pupils dilated and her mouth formed an O shape.

"But. . . But that looks like young Papa and Team Seven!"

"Exactly, I think that vortex was a jutsu of some kind. One that sent us to the past somehow." Saichi explained.

Himawari gasped. "That means I can meet Uncle Neji!"

"I guess you can. We have to be careful though, remember we can't change too much of the past. Now that you mention it I am surprised that Itachi hasn't gone to talk to his parents yet."

Saichi looked back to see a distinct last of pink haired Uchiha.

"Troublesome." He muttered.

"That's all you have to say!" Himawari whisper-yelled. "We have to find him. He's our friend and friends stick together in situations like this!"

The two set off in the hopes of finding their friend before he did anything too stupid.

 **With Itachi**

A grin was plain on the Uchiha's face as he sat on the nose of the third Hokage with a can of spray paint in one hand and a bag of spray paint cans in the other.

"Fewer heads." Itachi said aloud to himself. "That should take less time to paint and make it easier to escape."

It had crossed his mind that the team might have time traveled, but he had more important things to do.

Itachi wasn't a complete idiot however, he had taken off the red jacket that had the Uchiha clan symbol on it so now he was wearing his black t-shirt and black ANBU style pants.

He hadn't henged however, so he looked like Sasuke with a bubblegum pink version of Akatsuki Itachi's hair style.

Itachi looked at the monument pretending to observe it like a painter by making the box with his hands and then grinned once he got an idea.

Jumping over to Himawari's grandfather's head, he began artistically spraying a messy version of Starry Night onto the monument.

 **With Team Seven**

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the monument. "I wonder who did that. . . Naruto was that you?"

Sakura looked up at it. "That's an actual painting, Sasuke-kun, Naruto doesn't do actual paintings."

Naruto crossed his arms "I was going to do that after today's training! What a jerk, dattebayo!"

Kakashi was reading his porn and not paying attention to his adorable little genin.

An ANBU wearing a snake mask appeared in front of the team and bowed. "Team Seven is requested in the Hokage's office."

 **Back with Team Three**

Itachi sat on the monument, proud of his masterpiece, until he began to sense doom in the form of an angry pineapple genius.

"ITACHI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PAINTING THE MONUMENT! YOU BETTER APOLOGIZE!" Saichi pulled out his fan all three moons present.

Himawari was staying at a safe distance from her Nara teammate. Not a moment too soon, the Pink Uchiha went flying full force through the Hokage's window right as Naruto Uzumaki was being scolded by Tsunade.

Himawari and Saichi jumped through the window following their friend, who was stumbling around and saying that they needed to save the Vanilla Princess from the Gumdrop Bandits.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama." Saichi bowed down. "Our friend was just coming to apologise for painting the monument. He just needed. . . persuasion first." He said ignoring the blubbering Itachi.

"Hurry! To Marshmallow Mountain!" Itachi attempted to grab Sakura's arm and drag her with him.

Sakura cried out in surprise and reflexively hit Itachi in the head. Itachi fell backwards and landed on top of Sasuke, who shoved him off and stood back up, ignoring the pink idiot on the floor. Saichi quickly dragged Itachi away from the younger versions of his parents.

"Ita-baka" He said with a small amount of fondness for his friend.

"I'll check Itachi for a concussion." Himawari said with a tone of resignation in her voice, kneeling beside her teammate.

"Good idea, we don't need him losing anymore brain cells." Saichi agreed.

"The Gumdrop Bandits were hired by the Jelly King!" Itachi sat up, crying out in horror. "How could he?"

Saichi then kneeled down next to Himawari and whispered "Don't repeat his name again, have you notice who is in the room?"

Himawari nodded in understanding.

Sasuke could clearly still remember the name the red haired girl had said. "Itachi." He growled, but he didn't direct his anger at the pink haired boy. Uchiha's were nothing like _that_. He then turned his gaze to the other two unknowns, trying to get what he can out of just observation.

Kakashi noticed that the unknown girl looked a lot like the wife of his jounin sensei, only younger.

Sakura looked at the unconscious boy's pink hair, such a similar shade to her own. She also glared at the red haired girl who Sasuke was looking at.

Naruto was looking at the boy who was not on the ground in pain. He had a fan, a lot like Gaara's sister Temari did.

Saichi explained to Tsunade. "Ita-Baka is weird, but we like him. He's our teammate/friend/pet-thing."

"I resent that!" Itachi yelled.

"Be quiet and go back to Candy Kingdom."

Tsunade looked at the trio. "What are your names?"

Saichi took it upon himself to speak "I'm Saichi Narabaku, that's Himawari Hyumaki and the one talking about the Candy Bandits is Itachi Iha".

"Gumdrop Bandits, Saichi." Himawari gently corrected. "Be respectful."

"No difference, gumdrops are candy. Besides that's all his brain is made of."

Himawari stuck her tongue out. "Just shows that you inherited your mother's violence, but not your father's calm."

"Don't care, I intend to leave the calm to my brother." Saichi shot back.

"WHO DOES _HE_ THINK HE IS!" Naruto pointed down at Itachi. "PAINTING THE MONUMENT IS _MY_ JOB!"

"We can do it together tomorrow if you want." Itachi smiled at the future Orange Hokage.

Naruto smiled back.

Saichi gave Itachi a warning glare. "Don't I get a break from disciplining you?"

"You're not my MOM!" Itachi stood up and got into a fighting stance, ready to punt Saichi to his Uncle's' Kazekage tower.

Naruto joined the argument on the side of his new pink haired friend, Sakura started yelling at Himawari for stealing Sasuke's attention, Saichi started defending Himawari, and Sasuke got involved because he felt left out.

Watching the six twelve year olds yelling and fighting in her office, Tsunade pressed a button on the intercom. "Shizune, I need the emergency sake stash."

 **A/N: Reviews are like cake, they are sweet, delicious, and we want some.**

 **~ Wanderer and Ocean**


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi: Naruto and Boruto are not the property of two girls who should be locked in an insane asylum.**

 **Saichi: Says the inventor of Marshmallow Mountain.**

 **Himawari: That just proves how crazy they are.**

 **Ocean and Wanderer: Thank you for the compliment!**

 **Chapter Three:**

Kakashi had dragged Team Seven away before their fighting got too out of hand.

The three genin of Team Three were trying to explain to Tsunade the best they could about the situation without giving anything away. Itachi was still muttering about the Jelly King's treachery.

Saichi was taking notes in a scroll while speaking to the Hokage.

There was a knock on the hokage's office door. "Come in." Tsunade spoke.

The door opened revealing a pineapple haired chunin, and a blonde Suna jounin.

"Ah Shikamaru, Temari, what are you doing here?"

Saichi's head shot up.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "Troublesome paperwork".

"Temari you came because?"

"I'm here as ambassador, Hokage-sama."

"Ah of course, there's been so much going on I must've forgotten."

Temari frowned. "What's been going on?"

Itachi fell off of the filing cabinet he had been trying to climb with his teeth and started screaming bloody murder. Saichi face palmed. "Ita-baka, you absolute idiot, what did I tell you about climbing filing cabinets?"

Itachi looked down at his sandals. "Don't do it."

"Good boy. My sincere apologies Hokage-sama, it won't happen again. Right Baka?"

Itachi grumbled to himself about stupid pineapples and making Pina coladas out of stupid pineapples.

"Never mind, I figured it out." Temari sweat dropped.

"Yeah it looks like it's been a drag." Shikamaru added.

Himawari squealed to herself about how cute Saichi's parents were.

Shikamaru placed a stack of papers onto the Tsunade's desk. "Come on Temari we better get out of here before things get more troublesome."

"Wait just a minute." Tsunade said and Shikamaru cursed to himself under his breath.

Temari slapped him for cursing because she was close enough to hear.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered in reply to the slap. He then turned to face the Tsunade.

"Find the rest of the Rookie Nine, and their sensei's, and bring them here."

"Does that include myself?" Shikamaru lazily drawled.

"What do you think, gaki?" Tsunade glared at Shikamaru.

"What a drag, fine."

Shikamaru turned around grabbing Temari by the wrist and pulled her out with him to go find the Rookie Nine.

"Such a cute couple!" Himawari gushed.

Saichi looked at her uncomfortably, silently begging her to be quiet.

Itachi started cracking up. "I'm sure they'll get married and have two beautiful baby boys!"

Saichi glared at Itachi, too annoyed to even hit him.

 **Le Time Skip Jutsu**

The Rookie Nine and their sensei's filed into the room.

"You may be wondering why I called you gaki's into my office."

Everyone nodded their heads in confirmation. Team Seven glanced at the three unfamiliar people who were _still_ in Tsunade's office.

"These three are genin, and were recently discovered in the village. They want to see how Konoha genin teams operate compared to their own. I'm assigning one of the members to each of your teams. Team Seven, you get Itachi Iha. Team Eight gets Himawari Hyumaki. Team Ten gets Saichi Narabaku."

Itachi joyfully skipped over and clung to his father's arm like a leach, talking about tomatoes, which Sasuke also loved. Sasuke then decided the crazy person with the same name as his murderous brother wasn't so bad.

Himawari had quickly hugged her mother, her Uncle Kiba, and her Uncle Shino, before standing next to them peacefully.

Saichi calmly walked over to his father's side making much less chaos than his teammates. Shikamaru observed the alert and calculating nature of the boy and decided it would be nice to have another strategist, even if only temporary. Temari gazed upon the boy with curiosity, he looked like a blonde version of her late father Raza.

Tsunade looked at the groups, nodded, and announced that they were dismissed to go and train.

 ***With Team Seven and Itachi***

"So, Itachi." Kakashi said, looking at his adorable genin and the visitor. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"My name is Itachi. I like my family, my friends, my teammates, and I _love_ tomatoes. I don't like my sister's boyfriend, the village elders, and a certain _asshole_ who got my uncle killed. My hobbies are pranking, especially my sister's boyfriend, eating tomatoes, being with family, and training. My dream is to be a good clan head when my older sister gets her dream job, and to be a shinobi my uncle can be proud of." Itachi said, smiling sadly at the mention of his late uncle.

Then he remembered that Danzo was alive in this time and immediately started plotting pranks.

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay then. Well my name is Kakashi Hatake and my likes and dislikes are none of your business and I don't really have a dream. Sakura?

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my dream is to become the best medic kunoichi so I can take care of the people important to me. I like my friends and parents, I dislike snakes."

Itachi smiled to himself, his young Mom was a lot more mature than she had been pre-haircut. According to Uncle Naruto at least.

"Hn I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I want to kill a certain someone. My likes are tomatoes, and my dislikes are the person I want to kill."

Itachi noted that his Dad was still in his emo stage before realizing the bond over tomatoes. He latched on to his Dad's arm and started talking about gardening tomatoes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo! My dream is to become Hokage so everyone in the village will recognize me! My likes are ramen, and more ramen. Teammates and friends too I guess. My dislikes are the people who hurt my friends and people who take my ramen away!"

"Good, now that introductions are done, let's begin training." Kakashi eye-smiled before pulling out his porn.

Itachi looked at the book for a second, it dawned on him that the book Kakashi was holding was the same one his mother had thrown in their house's incinerator.

Why did they have an incinerator again? More importantly, why was it near his precious tomato garden?

 ***With Team Eight and Himawari***

Kurenai brought her group outside onto a flower field where that sat down together.

"How about we all introduce ourselves to make everyone more comfortable? Himawari, why don't you go first?" Kurenai suggested.

Himawari was happily sitting next to a very shy Hinata Hyuga and constructing a daisy chain.

"My name is Himawari. My likes are my family and friends, flowers, my teammates, and I like drawing too. I don't like certain individuals who have hurt my precious people in the past, when Itachi pranks my older brother, or spicy food. My dream is to become an amazing academy teacher, and make my parents, brother, grandfather, aunt, and late uncle proud.

"I'm sure you'll do all of those things." Kurenai smiled encouragingly. "I will go next then. My name is Kurenai and I love my beautiful team, spending time with my precious people, Genjutsu, and working for Konoha. My dislikes are cake and traitors. My dreams are to continue expanding my genjutsu arsenal, have a family, and see that my students become the strongest they can be. Hinata would you like to go next?"

Hinata nodded shyly.

"I'm. . . I'm Hinata Hyuga. . . I like cinnamon buns, knitting, pressing flowers, and. . . and. . . a certain someone. I dislike those,that hurt others. . . My dreams. . . I guess it's to make my father and sister proud."

Himawari squealed and tackled her mother to the ground.

Kiba smirked. "My turn. My name's Kiba Inuzuka, and this here's Akamaru." Akamaru barked. "I like taking walks with my best bud, my clan, and my friends. I dislike sexist pigs who say my mom and my big sis Hana can't be good leaders just 'cause they're girls, and people who betray the pack. My dream is to be the best tag-team pair with Akamaru!"

Shino pushed up his glasses with a finger "I'm Shino Aburame, I like my bugs, and I dislike those who misunderstand bugs. My dream is to become a good clan head."

Kurenai clapped her hands together smiling sweetly

"Now that we all know each other let's begin our training."

 ***With Team Ten, Saichi, and Temari***

Asuma had brought his group of genin to Akimichi Q, the barbeque place they all loved so much.

"Alright, I'm Asuma, I like smoking my cigarettes, playing shogi, and of course my team. I dislike traitors, people who take my cigarettes, and asparagus. My dream is to have a family and to see all of you fulfill your dreams. Shikamaru, you're next!" He yelled to get the Nara to cooperate.

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. My name is Shikamaru Nara. I like cloud watching and napping. I dislike effort. My dream is to marry an average girl, have an average career as a shinobi, have two kids, a daughter then a son, see my son become a shinobi, be at my daughter's wedding, then die of old age before my wife."

Saichi mentally facepalmed and thought about how his dad's life actually turned out.

"I'm Choji." munch "Akimichi." munch "I like food, and my friends. I dislike when people call me the f-word! I'm chubby! I also dislike people who hurt my friends. My dream is to try all the food in the world."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." Ino flipped her ponytail. "I like gossiping, shopping, and flowers.I dislike slime and dirt. My dream is to have a great husband and work in the T&I Department like my dad."

"I don't see why I have to tell anything about myself to you." Temari sassed.

Saichi liked his mother very much in that moment.

"I'm Saichi." Saichi started. "I like working hard, training, and my friends and family. I dislike laziness, and cloud watching. I dream of being a master strategist for my village." Saichi finished. As an afterthought, he added. "Oh, I also dislike the guy my father buried alive in the backyard."

Everyone's eyes widened dramatically at the last statement.

"Your father did WHAT!?" Ino screeched.

"You are loud." Saichi deadpanned. "Also, I already told you, he buried the guy alive in our backyard. He is also loud and likes cursing. Dad claims this isn't a phase and he has always been that way."

Shikamaru gave him a strange look. "You're saying this like the guy is still alive."

"He is." Saichi took a bite of his barbeque. "But no one's digging him up, he's a rogue shinobi and the pit is well hid-an from anyone who would try to dig him up."

Saichi chuckled to himself about the pun. "The downside is he disrupts our family bonfires every now and then, but I guess that's Mom's fault. She always puts the fire directly over his head. Dad and big brother are too afraid of her to make her stop. I always help her."

Shikamaru nodded in sympathy thinking about his own mother, Yoshino. "Your mother sounds like a troublesome woman."

"Dad says so, I take after her so it doesn't bother me."

Asuma quickly decided to change the subject. "Alright everyone, let's finish eating and go to our usual training ground for some taijutsu practice."

 **A/N: WE NEED MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE TASTY YUMMY CAKE THAT WE WANT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Himawari: Disclaimer!**

 **Ocean: HIMA-CHAN THANK YOU !**

 **Wanderer: She's so cute! *Smothers in hugs***

 **Saichi: Kindly release my teammate, we need her for the story.**

After several hours of training, the Rookie Nine teams were all hanging out together, joined by Team Three and Temari.

Watching as Itachi dodged a hit from Saichi as they sparred with Himawari watching, Ino asked Team Seven. "So how was your weirdo?"

"Hn, it was pretty okay, I mean he likes tomatoes." Sasuke said quietly.

"Hey haven't you guys noticed, that Itachi looks like a mix between Sasuke and Sakura?" Kiba remarked.

"Strange." Shino remarked. "It's also strange how someone saw Himawari and screamed about the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero' being reborn."

"They all seem to have something in common with people other people, Temari, didn't you say that Saichi looks like a blonde version of your father?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who cares about that!" Naruto stood up and yelled. "Itachi said his older sister would be a better Hokage than me! They're not even _from_ Konoha!"

"You'll be a g-great Hokage N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered, calming him down.

"What a drag, My head hurts from all this yelling. Sometimes I wish I was a cloud just floating with the breeze, not having to worry about anything."

"Crybaby." Temari muttered.

"Hey." Naruto noticed. "So are you too dating or something?"

Both began adamantly denying the statement, Temari fanning herself.

"Alright it's a tie!" Himawari yelled. The teams turned around to see both of the boys on the ground, panting heavily. "Let's make a campfire!"

The Rookie Nine thought this a great idea and started to help. The girls and most of the boys started piling firewood in the middle of the clearing. Kiba led Choji and Naruto to the river to catch fish.

"Saichi, Itachi do your thing." Himawari stated once the pile of wood was large enough.

"Fire Release: Fireball." Itachi said, fire flowing from his hands to the wood pile.

Saichi soon after formed a hand sign and said. "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

Wind formed allowing the fire to spring to great heights.

Kiba, Choji, and Naruto brought over their piles of fish and put them on skewers, roasting them over the great blaze.

Lee noticed the youthful fire in the distance and tugged his teammates, Neji and Tenten over.

"COME, WE MUST FIND THE SOURCE OF THE YOUTHFUL FLAME OF YOUTH!" He yelled excitedly.

Tenten and Neji, both resigned to their fates, followed along.

Saichi saw the shadows of the fire, reminding him of his actual parents throwing barbeque parties over Hidan's pit back in present Konoha. There was nothing better than barbeques accompanies by the occasional distant and muffled sound of swearing.

Itachi had sat down next to his father and was trying to draw the future Uchiha patriarch into a conversation. People accused him of being a Daddy's boy, and he wasn't ashamed to admit that he admired his father greatly and loved being near him even.

Himawari spoke up looking up at Naruto and Hinata. "You know something? I wonder what it would be like it have feelings for someone your entire life, and not know if they like you back. It sounds like it would be painful."

"That would suck Dattebayo!" Naruto obviously said. "Hey Hinata, want this one?" He held out a fish on a skewer.

Himawari's eye twitched. Must. Resist. Urge. To hit. Daddy.

"I. . . I wouldn't know. . . I mean It's not like I like Na… Anyone."

Himawari squealed and hugged her mother. Mommy was cute like this!

Himawari who was still internally fangirling was interrupted from her thoughts by loud youthful yells coming their way.

"Oh. . . That's big brother Neji's team!" Hinata said happily.

Himawari on the other hand, her mood did a 180 and her eyes started watering with tears. She knew how much her mother missed Uncle Neji in the present. She herself admired and loved him, though they had never met.

Both Saichi and Itachi heard Hinata and both were prepared to comfort their female teammate. Saichi and Itachi both understood what it felt like to love someone they had never met. For Itachi it was his Uncle Itachi, the one he was named after, and for Saichi it was his grandfather Shikaku.

Not his grandfather Rasa, Temari had effectively poisoned his mind against him. Not even Shikamaru had anything nice to say about Rasa.

Now the sound of youth was becoming painful, an indication that Team Guy had arrived. Lee was running up the hill with Tenten and Neji walking wearily behind.

"Hey Bushy Brow!" Naruto stood up and waved. "We're having a bonfire, come join us!"

"Big Brother Neji!" Hinata stood up smiling.

Neji smiled back and moved to hug his cousin.

Saichi moved to be sitting right behind his female teammate, fully prepared for blubbering and tears. Itachi joined him.

Himawari soon did so and clung to her teammates, blubbering and crying. She was saying something, but the words were so garbled through her tears that no one could understand.

"Hey. . . Why is Himawari crying. . . Did something happen?" Naruto asked, concerned about his future daughter. (Not that he knew that yet.)

"A woman's tears are most un-youthful!" Lee cried out. "Tell me, what made such a youthful woman so upset? I must show them the error of their ways and bring a youthful smile to her face! And if I fail, I shall run two hundred laps around Konoha on my fingers!"

Tenten hit him to make him shut up.

Saichi looked up "It's nothing of your concern, Himawari is just a bit homesick that's all. She saw everyone acting like family and was reminded of home." he said quickly making up a story. Not that it was completely false. He knew Himawari missed her family, and Neji was family as well. Heck, her Aunt Hanabi had carried his picture during her parents' wedding.

"So where are you from then?" Shikamaru asked. "You're not from Konoha."

"We're from the forest. . ." Saichi bluntly stated.

Ino perked up, interested. "What forest?"

"The one with trees." Itachi added, deciding to have fun.

Sakura scoffed. "All forests have trees!" She said.

"Do they?" Saichi asked. "Or is that just an illusion?"

"Where, on the map, is the forest?" Ino asked, thinking they couldn't get out of that one.

Itachi smirked. "The front of the map, it wouldn't make sense to put it on the back where no one would look."

"WHAT COUNTRY IS THE FOREST IN?" Sakura screamed.

"What era map are we using, they have been redrawn several times." Saichi answered.

"THE CURRENT ONE!" Ino and Sakura screamed together.

" Well that might be difficult, you see, it's very Hid-an" Saichi replied, laughing at the inside joke.

"HIMAWARI, WHERE ARE YOU FROM!?" Sakura screamed at the girl, who had recovered slightly from her tears.

"The forest." Himawari sniffled into Itachi's shirt.

Ino and Sakura's screaming made Tsunade look up from her work and call Shizune to buy more sake.

 **(A/N) Did you catch our Hi-dan message? Anyway, thanks for reading, please give us some cake reviews if you have time, cake is delicious and gives us energy to write more chapters. Just no fruit cake (flames)! Have a fabulous day!**

 **~ Ocean and Wanderer**


End file.
